An der Front
by kslchen
Summary: Erlebnisse, Gefühle, Ängste und Probleme im ersten Weltkrieg, beschrieben an den Beispielen von Jem, Walter und Shirley Blythe, Jerry und Carl Meredith, sowie Ken Ford.
1. Einführung

**An der Front**

Da in ‚Rilla of Ingleside' ja nie wirklich auf die Erlebnisse und Gefühle von Jem, Walter und Co. an der Westfront eingegangen wird, dachte ich, ich schreibe darüber mal etwas.

Ich habe versucht, das Ganze möglichst realistisch zu halten, was somit auch zur Folge hatte, dass einige militärische Begriffe darin vorkommen oder auch bestimmte Schlachten, die sich zu den jeweiligen Zeitpunkten zugetragen haben.

Falls euch da irgendetwas unklar ist, dann fragt einfach. Nichtsdestotrotz ist einiges auch fiktiv, d.h. das Meiste ist ganz bestimmt nicht wie beschrieben an jenem Tag und Ort geschehen, aber ganz sicher ähnlich irgendwo, irgendwann anders.

Was die Daten anbelangt habe ich versucht, alles möglichst plausibel zu halten. Einige weiß ich aus dem Verlauf des Buches sogar ganz sicher (meistens sind ja keine Daten gegeben, stattdessen aber Kriegsereignisse und wenn man weiß, wann die stattgefunden haben, weiß man automatisch das Datum), so z.B. Walters Todesdatum (15.09.1916).

Die Kapitel folgen nicht unbedingt chronologisch aufeinander und die Sichtweise wechselt immer wieder zwischen Jem, Walter, Shirley, Jerry, Carl und Ken (evt. nehme ich auch noch andere Charakter dazu, aber das weiß ich noch nicht so genau).

Meine Hauptintension hierbei ist, den Schrecken und Unsinn des Krieges zu zeigen, aber auch die Gefühle der Soldaten und den ‚Kriegsalltag' an der Front.

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
Erlebnisse, Gefühle, Ängste und Probleme im ersten Weltkrieg, beschrieben an den Beispielen von Jem, Walter und Shirley Blythe, Jerry und Carl Meredith, sowie Ken Ford._


	2. Jem

**Jem**

_Armentières  
20.02.1915_

„Vorwärts!", herrschte Hauptmann Johnson seine Kompanie an. Die ca. hundertfünfzig Soldaten antworteten mehr oder weniger einstimmig mit „jawohl, Herr Hauptmann" und legten an Tempo zu.

„Zugführer, zu mir!", kommandierte der Hauptmann weiter und augenblicklich lösten sich vier Gestalten aus der khakifarbenen Menge, unter ihnen auch Leutnant James Blythe.

„Müssen sofort in die Gräben", erklärte Johnson in seiner knappen Art, „keine halbe Stunde Zeit zum ausruhen. Nicht zu ändern."

Die vier Männer nickten, salutierten und verschwanden, nachdem sie durch eine Handbewegung entlassen worden waren, nach hinten zu ihren Zügen.

„Nicht zu ändern", fauchte Jem Blythe verächtlich, allerdings so leise, dass niemand, schon gar nicht der Hauptmann, ihn hören konnte. Soldat sein, hieß bedingungslos zu gehorchen, selbst einer Anweißung, die den Tod bedeuten würde. Das hatte er mittlerweile gelernt.

„Wir müssen sofort in die vordersten Schützengräben. Macht euch darauf gefasst, keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen zu kriegen", wandte Jem sich dann an die ungefähr vierzig Männer, insgesamt ein Zug, die ihm unterstanden.

Murmeln war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Er wusste, dass seine Männer beinahe so verunsichert waren, wie er. Sie gehörten zu den ersten Kanadiern, die an die Westfront geschickt worden waren und obwohl sie alle darauf vorbereitet worden waren… nun, sie hatten keinerlei Ahnung, was ihnen bevorstand.

Nur böse Vorahnungen, davon gab es genug. Und seitdem sie auf dem Weg zur Front waren, hatten die sich nur verstärkt. Sie waren mit dem Schiff von Kanada nach England gebracht worden, von da aus über den Kanal nach Frankreich, dann mit dem Zug bis ‚kurz' vor die Front und die letzten hunderte Meilen zur Front bei Armentières legten sie zu Fuß zurück.

Schon seit längerem ahnte Jem, dass er sich in seiner Ansicht über den Krieg gründlich geirrt hatte. Das hier hatte nicht mehr viel mit ‚Heldenmut', ‚Vaterlandstreue', ‚Ehre' und solchen Dingen zu tun.

Nein, Krieg, das waren Tod, Schrecken, Verstümmelung und vor allem Angst. Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass die Angst noch größer werden konnte. Sie umringte ihn, lullte ihn ein.

Überall, wo er hinsah, sah er Angst. Sah sie in den Augen und Gesichtern seiner Männer, in denen der anderen Soldaten, in denen der Zivilisten, auf die sie vereinzelt trafen.

Die Angst lag in der Luft, wie ein schwerer, unerträglicher Duft und vor allem fühlte er sie selbst. Er hatte Angst wie ein kleines Kind, Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete und doch marschierte er gradewegs darauf zu, näherte sich diesem Albtraum Schritt für Schritt.

Mit stoischer Ruhe, im Gleichschritt mit den anderen. Denn die Angst vor dem Schicksal eines Deserteurs war schlimmer, als die vor dem Schicksal eines Soldaten.

„Jem!", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, „hey, einen Penny für deine Gedanken."

Jem drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Thomas Carr, einem Oberfähnrich und Führer einer der fünf Gruppen, in die Jems Zug unterteilt war. Sie hatten sich in Kingsport bei den Truppenübungen das erste Mal getroffen und waren seitdem gut befreundet.

„Was soll ich mit einem Penny?", wollte Jem wissen und warf einen kurzen Blick vor sich auf den Hauptmann und hinter sich auf seinen Zug. Alles schien friedlich. Ironischerweise, wenn man bedachte, wohin sie unterwegs waren.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht bringt er dir ja Glück oder so" ungeduldig zuckte Tom die Achseln und drückte Jem einen Penny in die Hand, „also, woran hast du gedacht?"

„An Angst", erwiderte Jem und sah auf das glänzende Kupferstück in seiner Hand.

„Und?", hakte Tom weiter nach. Jetzt war es an Jem, mit den Achseln zu zucken: „Keine Ahnung." Er war kein großer Redner, der Platz ging an Walter, und besonders schlecht war er darin, seine eigenen Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Hast du Angst?", wollte Tom nach ein paar Sekunden Schweigen wissen.

Jem drehte den Kopf, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht zu sehen: „Hast du keine?"

„Okay, dumme Frage", gab Tom zu und schwieg wieder. „Zugführer!", herrschte der Hauptmann von weiter vorne.

„Na der hat's gut", grummelte Tom, als Jem zu seinem Kommandanten aufschloss, „sitzt da und reitet fröhlich vor sich hin, während wir uns die Hacken ablaufen."

Zustimmendes Grummeln aus den Reihen der Soldaten folgte auf seinen Kommentar, aber dabei blieb es auch. Man wusste nie, wer einen bei den Vorgesetzten verpfeifen würde, also schwieg man lieber.

„Wir sind gleich da, dann haben wir eine knappe Viertelstunde und danach geht es in die Gräben. Vorderste Linie", erklärte Jem knapp, als er zurückkehrte und seine Worte lösten unter den Soldaten Unruhe aus.

Nicht nur, dass sie keine Pause hatten und sofort in die vorderste Linie der Schützengräben mussten, nein, es war vielmehr, dass die blutigste und schrecklichste Form des Krieges in greifbare Nähe rückte.

„Wieso Flandern?", murmelte Tom, „wieso ausgerechnet nach Flandern?" „Wohin würdest du denn lieber?", fragte Jem sarkastisch, „vielleicht an die Champagne?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine", erwiderte Tom. Jem hielt es noch nicht einmal für nötig zu nicken. Ihnen allen war die Flandernschlacht von Oktober und November letzten Jahres ein Begriff. Und ebenso wussten sie genau, was sich in diesen Tagen am französischen Fluss Champagne abspielte.

„Die Hölle ist überall gleich, nur an manchen Orten ist sie schlimmer", klingte sich ein weiterer Leutnant in das Gespräch ein, den Jem als Richard ‚Dick' Geoffrey erkannte.

„Und am schlimmsten ist sie dort, wo man selbst ist, nicht wahr?", fügte Tom hinzu.

„Amen dazu", kommentierte Jem trocken.

Die beiden anderen drehten sich um: „Du glaubst an Gott?"

„Noch", antwortete Jem nachdenklich, „aber nicht mehr lange, wie ich befürchte."

„Dasselbe gilt für mich", schloss Dick sich an. Tom nickte nur müde.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später erreichte die Kompanie die Lager hinter der Front. Während die Soldaten zu dem Platz marschierten, von dem aus sie an die Front gelangen würden, passierten sie englische Soldaten, die bereits länger an der Front waren.

Graue, ausdruckslose Gesichter betrachteten die Neuankömmlinge ohne wirkliches Interesse.

„Ziemlich desillusionierend", murmelte Jem Tom zu und der nickte, wie hypnotisiert von der Umgebung. Alles war grau, ein feiner Nieselregen durchnässte sie bis auf die Haut und das dumpfe Grollen der Artillerie übertönte alles andere.

Die kanadischen Soldaten hatten grade genug Zeit, etwas zu trinken, eine kurze Notiz an die ‚Lieben zu Hause' zu kritzeln oder sich überhaupt einmal hinzusetzten, da war es auch schon Zeit.

„Kompanie, Aufstellung!", kommandierte der Hauptmann. Die Soldaten nahmen Haltung an und sahen ihre Kameraden an. Jedem war klar, dass die Kompanie diesen Schützengraben nicht komplett wieder verlassen würde.

„Leutnant Blythe!", hörte Jem die Stimme seines Hauptmanns, „Ihr Zug deckt den Abschnitt 206."

„Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann", Jem salutierte und bedeutete seinen Männern mit einem Wink, ihm zu folgen. Die Verbindungsgräben waren schmal und rutschig, aber sie waren nichts gegen den richtigen Stellungsgraben.

Jem fröstelte, als er sich umsah. Der Graben war grade breit genug, dass eine Person in ihm gehen konnte. Rechts und links befanden sich kleine Nischen, in denen sich die Soldaten zusammengekauert hatten. Andere hatten sich Planen und Decken umgelegt, um sich gegen den anhaltenden Regen zu schützen.

Man versank bis zu den Fußknöcheln in Schlamm, so aufgeweicht war der Boden, vielleicht vom Regen, vielleicht vom auch Grundwasser, denn der Graben befand sich etwa zweieinhalb Meter in der Erde.

Leitern führten hoch und durch den Stacheldraht und die anderen Barrikaden, konnte man das zerbombte Niemandsland erkennen. Weiter weg, obschon keine zweihundert Meter entfernt nur schwer auszumachen, sah man die feindlichen Stellungen.

„Leutnant Andrews?", wandte Jem sich an einem Mann in Leutnantsuniform, nachdem sie Abschnitt 206 erreicht hatten. Der Mann drehte sich um und nickte.

Er war vollkommen durchnässt, mager und erschreckend blass. Die Augen, in dunklen Höhlen gelegen, blickten ausdruckslos.

„Leutnant Blythe", fuhr Jem fort, „wir werden Sie hier jetzt ablösen."

„Gut. Viel Glück. Relativ ruhig, die letzten Stunden. Nur ein paar kleine Ausfälle hier und da", erwiderte Leutnant Andrews, ein Brite und rief seine Männer zusammen. Minuten später war von dem britischen Zug nichts mehr zu sehen.

Jem verteilte seine Gruppen, wie er es gelernt hatte, ließ einem Zeit zum ausruhen und gab den anderen vier jeweils einen Teilabschnitt zum ‚bewachen'. Nachdem alles geregelt war, begann Jem, zwischen seinen Männern auf und ab zu gehen und ihnen Mut zuzusprechen.

Woher die Worte kamen, war ihm schleierhaft, denn nicht nur, dass er kein guter Redner war, er hatte auch ebensolche Angst wie alle anderen.

Ehrlich gesagt war Jem nur zu gespannt, was Leutnant Andrews mit ‚ruhig' gemeint hatte. Er hatte da so ein Gefühl, dass seine Auffassung von ‚ruhig' im krassen Gegensatz zu der des Briten stand. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

Tatsächlich gewöhnte man sich bald an das Donnern der Artillerie ein paar Kilometer weiter. Es wurde zu einem dumpfen Geräusch, was man nicht mehr wahrnahm und von dem keine Gefahr ausging.

Zumindest solange nicht, bis die Geschütze im Abschnitt 206 oder in den danebengelegenen ihr Schweigen aufgeben würden. Tatsächlich blieb es verhältnismäßig ‚ruhig', bis auf einmal eine Stimme durch die Luft schallte: „Angriff! Die Boche greifen an!" (A/N: ‚Boche' ist ein französisches Schimpfwort für ‚Deutsche')

Und tatsächlich, aus Richtung der feindlichen Schützengräben stürmten feldgraugekleidete Gestalten auf sie zu. „An die Waffen!", kommandierte Jem und seine Männer taten, wie ihnen geheißen.

Jem selbst griff nach seinem Gewehr, steckte das Bajonett drauf und trat näher an einen der Späher heran.

„Wie viele?", fragte er. „Ein Bataillon vielleicht", antwortete der Späher, „scheint nur ein kleiner Ausfall zu sein um uns Willkommen zu heißen."

Jem nickte und wandte sich wieder den Geschehnissen im Niemandsland zu. Die MGs seiner Leute mähten die Deutschen einfach nieder. Einer nach dem anderen fiel getroffen zu Boden, einige tot, einige verletzt. Wer sich auf den Beinen halten konnte, rannte weiter, verschwendete keinen Blick an die gefallenen Kameraden.

In dem Moment wurde Jem blitzartig bewusst, was dieser Krieg wirklich war. Es war ein Gemetzel in dem Menschenleben verpulvert wurden, wie Munition.

‚Materialschlacht', wurden die Kämpfe an der Westfront genannt und zum ersten Mal begriff James, dass mit ‚Material' gar nicht mal so sehr Munition, Geschütze, Gewehre und ähnliches gemeint war.

Nein, dass wirkliche ‚Material' waren die Grausamerweise die Soldaten selbst.

Diese 800 Deutschen, die grade auf breiter Front gegen die kanadischen und britischen Stellungen rannten, folgten blind einem Todesbefehl.

Und jedem war klar, dass ihre Opfer nicht von Nutzen sein würden. Man brauchte weit mehr, als ein Bataillon, um hier durchschlagende Erfolge zu erzielen. Nein, dieser ‚kleine Ausfall' hatte keinen strategischen oder auch nur taktischen Sinn.

Es war einfach nur ein Gemetzel. Nur ein paar weitere gefallene Soldaten.

Während Jem sein eigenes Gewehr anlegte, schoss ihm ein Wort durch den Kopf: ‚Kanonenfutter'. So leicht wurden ein paar tausend Menschenleben verpulvert, einfach ausgelöscht.

Und alles, was von ihnen bleiben würde, war ein kleines weißes Kreuz auf einem Soldatenfriedhof – und vielleicht noch nicht einmal das.

Oft wurden die Gefallenen aus Zeitgründen einfach verscharrt oder auch liegengelassen. Hier dachte jeder zuerst an sein eigenes Leben und tat auch gut daran. Jem schauderte bei dem Gedanken – der Gewissheit –, dass er ebenso enden könnte. Nur ein weiterer Toter.

All diese Gedanken schossen Jem in ein paar Sekunden durch den Kopf. Automatisch legte er das Gewehr an, entsicherte es, zielte, legte den Finger auf den Abzug – und verharrte regungslos.

Eine kleine Bewegung seines Zeigefingers würde den Tod eines anderen Menschen zur Folge haben. Noch nie hatte Jem darüber nachgedacht, dass man Krieg nicht gegen gefühllose Maschinen führte, sondern gegen Menschen.

Gegen Männer, die ihm gar nicht mal so unähnlich waren. Männer, um die Zuhause Mutter, Vater, Geschwister, vielleicht eine Frau, Kinder oder eine Verlobte, bangten. Männer, die ebensolche Angst hatten wie er.

Männer, die ebenso ein Recht darauf hatten, zu leben, wie alle anderen auch.

Mochten es auch Deutsche sein, der ‚Feind', es waren immer noch Menschen und sie trugen an diesem Krieg wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig Schuld wie Jem selbst. Aber das war es. Töten oder getötet werden.

Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, krümmte Jem den Finger auf dem Abzug, hörte den Knall, sah, wie die Kugel aus dem Lauf schnellte und schließlich einen Deutschen in die Brust traf. Er sackte regungslos zusammen. Tot.

‚Mörder!' Das Wort hallte in Jems Kopf wieder. In seinen Ohren rauschte es. ‚Mörder! Du hast einen Menschen umgebracht. Du bist ein Mörder! Abschaum!'

Mechanisch legte Jem die Waffe erneut an, zielte, schoss, traf. Immer wieder, wie im Rausch. Ein Deutscher nach dem anderen sackte zusammen. Alles geschah in ein paar Sekunden. Er dachte an alles und an nichts, versuchte nur die schreckliche Wahrheit zu verdrängen.

Dass er einen Menschen getötet hatte. Einen anderen Menschen. Er hatte ein Leben ausgelöscht, er, James Matthew Blythe, war zum Mörder geworden.

Es war erschreckend, wie leicht es ging, jemanden zu töten, und wie leicht es ihm fiel, nachdem er einmal drin war. Er nahm nichts mehr wahr, war wie im Wahn. Schoss, tötete weiter.

Minuten später zogen sich die noch lebenden Deutschen wieder zurück. Die Kanadier und Briten stellten das Feuer ein, blieben aber wachsam und stellten die Waffen erst weg, als sich auch die letzten Deutschen wieder in die Gräben zurückgezogen hatten.

Das Niemandsland zwischen den verfeindeten Stellungen war übersäht mit toten und sterbenden Soldaten. Ihr Stöhnen und ihre Schreie drangen in James Ohren, machte ihn wahnsinnig, rasend.

Zudem das Wort, dass er nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen wollte. ‚Mörder. Mörder. Mörder…'

Jem ahnte nicht nur, er wusste, dass er das hier niemals wieder vergessen würde. Dass das Stöhnen der Soldaten ihn ein Leben lang begleiten würde. Dass der Gedanke an die von ihm Ermordeten ihn nie wieder in Ruhe lassen würde.

Er war erst ein paar Stunden an der Front und doch hatte er bereits genug erlebt – genug getan –, dass es ihn für immer und ewig quälen würde. Früher hatte er davon geträumt, in den Krieg zu ziehen, Ruhm und Ehre zu ernten, ja, sogar vor ein paar Monaten noch war er voller Vorfreude gewesen.

Vorfreude auf diesen Albtraum, diesen Schrecken. Und jetzt war er hier, einundzwanzig und schon ein Mörder.

„Vergib mir", murmelte Jem und wusste selbst nicht, an wen er diese Worte richtete, ob an Gott, die Gefallenen, seine Kameraden, seine Familie und Freunde zu Hause oder an sich selbst.


	3. Ken

**Ken**

_Somme  
05.08.1916_

Die Nacht senkte sich über den Schützengraben an der Somme-Front und obwohl die schweren Geschütze hinter den vorderen Frontlinien nicht schwiegen und es in den nächsten Stunden auch nicht tun würden, empfanden die Soldaten in den Gräben es als ruhig.

An das ewige Donnern der Artillerie gewöhnte man sich, wenn man es 24 Stunden am Tag um die Ohren hatte. Es war leicht, zu vergessen, welch tödliche Wirkung die Geschosse haben konnten.

Die Nachtwachen stellten sich auf ihre Posten, die restlichen Mannschaften versuchten möglichst bequeme Positionen zum Schlafen zu finden. Die Nacht war warm, der Boden noch aufgeheizt von den unbarmherzigen Sonnenstrahlen, welche die Soldaten tagsüber quälten.

Dazu kamen die Fliegenschwärme, angezogen von den verwesenden Leichen im Niemandsland, die aus Zeitgründen nicht alle hatten geborgen werden konnten, und dem Blut, dass überall zu sein schien.

Der Sommer an der Front, da waren sich alle einig, war fast so schlimm, wie der Winter.

Während die anderen Soldaten sich also schlafen legten, zündete Kenneth Ford, seines Zeichens Oberleutnant der kanadischen Armee, eine zu gut drei Vierteln heruntergebrannte Kerze an, und griff nach Papier und Stift.

Er hatte vor, einen Brief an seine Mutter zu schreiben, die dazu neigte, vor Sorge krank zu werden, wenn sie nicht jede Woche zumindest eine kleine Notiz von ihm bekam. Es war nicht so wichtig, was er schrieb, nur, dass er überhaupt schrieb.

Ein Brief von ihm bedeutete, dass er noch lebte und darum ging es hauptsächlich, soviel war Ken klar. Und sie hatte ja irgendwo auch Recht. Es konnte ihn jeden Tag erwischen. Gegen Krieg wurde man nicht resistent, wie gegen eine Krankheit.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um ihn wieder freizukriegen und schrieb das Datum in die obere, linke Ecke. Dann stutzte er. Der 05. August. Ken grinste.

Oh ja, er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, was vor genau 12 Monaten geschehen war, kurz bevor er nach Übersee geschickt worden war. Immer noch grinsend machte er sich zuerst an die Beschriftung des Briefumschlages, aber er adressierte ihn nicht an seine Mutter.

_Miss  
Bertha Marilla Blythe  
Ingleside  
Glen St. Mary  
Prince Edward Island  
Canada_

Ein Jahr, auf den Tag genau, war es jetzt her, dass er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Vielleicht stimmte sogar die Uhrzeit, so sicher war er sich da nicht. Natürlich, er hätte es nachrechnen könnten, die Zeitverschiebungen einbezogen, aber dazu war er längst zu müde.

Die Hochsommertage in den Gräben gingen mehr an die Substanz als irgendetwas anderes, was er je erlebt hatte – aber eigentlich hatte man nach jedem Fronttag das Gefühl, vollkommen ausgelaugt zu sein, psychisch wie physisch, egal ob Sommer, Herbst, Winter oder Frühling. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, man war es auch.

Ken ließ seine Gedanken wandern und kam am 05.08.1915 an, dem Tag, an dem er seinen Abschiedbesuch in Ingleside gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr Bild von damals noch genau vor Augen. Wie sie mit Jims auf dem Arm auf der Terrasse gesessen hatte, wie sie ihn nach dem Kuss angesehen hatte und wie sie am Gartentor gestanden hatte.

Und doch war sie heute Abend unendlich weit entfernt. Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Nicht sie war es, sondern er. Er war es, der hunderte von Kilometern von zu Hause entfernt war.

_Liebe Rilla,  
eigentlich wollte ich heute Abend einen Brief an meine Mutter schreiben, aber dann habe ich einen Blick auf das Datum geworfen und meine Meinung geändert. Weißt du, was heute vor einem Jahr gewesen ist? Abgesehen jetzt mal vom Fall von Warschau. Heute vor 12 Monaten habe ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen. Erinnerst du dich? Ich hoffe es._

Ken grinste, als er den vorletzten Satz schrieb. Als ob er die Antwort auf ihre Frage nicht schon längst gekannt hätte. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich. Er hatte ihr immerhin ihren ersten – und einzigen – Kuss gegeben, daran erinnerte sie sich ganz sicher noch. Aber fragen konnte man ja noch mal.

Ken warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und entschied, dass er den Brief später fertig schreiben würde. Erstmal war ein kurzer Kontrollgang angesagt. Er erhob sich und kam langsam mit seinen Gedanken wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Die Briefe, dir er an Rilla oder seine Schwester Persis schrieb oder von ihnen bekam, waren die seltenen Ausflüchte, die er hatte. Legte er sie weg, wurde er sofort wieder zurück in die grausame Wirklichkeit geholt. Ken seufzte lautlos und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Er ging von Wachposten zu Wachposten, fragte die Vorkommnisse ab, warf hin und wieder selbst einen Blick aufs Niemandsland und die dahinter liegenden feindlichen Stellungen. Als er sicher war, dass mit seiner Kompanie alles in Ordnung war, setzte er sich wieder und schrieb weiter.

_Hier ist die Hitze erdrückend. Wo ‚hier' genau liegt, darf ihr dir nicht sagen, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass die Natur ihr kleines Spielchen mit uns treibt. Es ist elendig heiß, überall schwirren Millionen Insekten herum und diese Sommergewitter sind ebenfalls ziemlich hinderlich. Nicht zu vergessen die Deutschen, die auch hin und wieder den Aufstand proben. Du siehst, es gäbe also keinen Ort, an dem ich momentan weniger gern wäre als ‚hier'. Wo ich gerne wäre, fragst du? Ja, ich glaube, dass kannst du dir denken._

In dem Moment, in dem Ken den Stift absetzte, um das gelesen noch einmal durchzulesen, hörte er einen einzigen Schuss, dem Klang nach aus einem einfachen Gewehr. Sofort stand er auf und ging in die Richtung, aus der er den Schuss gehört hatte.

Im Vorbeigehen griff er nach einer Lampe und leuchtete den Weg. Er brauchte nicht lange zu gehen, da entdeckte er auch schon eine Person im Lichtkegel der Lampe. Ein Gefreiter lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden und hielt seine linke Hand, aus der Blut quoll.

Ein an sich nicht unbekanntes Bild. Was Ken jedoch ins Auge stach war das Gewehr der Gefreiten, welches neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er begegnete dem Blick des Verletzten und dieser räumte jede Zweifel aus dem Weg. Angstvoll, beschämt, schuldig.

„Name?", fragte Ken knapp. „Peter McAllen, Sir", die Stimme des Soldaten war verzerrt und unsicher. Auf einen weiteren, schweigenden Blick von Ken hin nannte er auch noch seine Zugehörigkeit. Ken betrachtete ihn.

„Ihnen wird klar sein, was für ein Bild sich mir hier grade bietet, oder?", fragte Ken den Gefreiten.

„Ja, Herr Oberleutnant", erwiderte der eingeschüchtert. Ken nickte langsam. Es war ein Gefreiter aus seiner eigenen Kompanie, unterstand also seinem direkten Befehl.

„Und Sie wissen, was auf Selbstverstümmelung steht?", fragt er weiter.

Wieder antwortete der Soldat mit einem eingeschüchterten: „Kriegsgericht, Herr Oberleutnant."

„Sehr richtig", bestätigte Ken. Er hörte Schritte, die sich näherten, zwei Paar, und drehte sich um. Zwei weitere Gefreite, ebenfalls aus seiner Kompanie, näherten sich.

„Pete, was…?", begann der eine und erkannte dann seinen Vorgesetzten, „guten Abend, Herr Oberleutnant." Der zweite wiederholte die Worte seines Kameraden und beide salutierten.

Ken nickte knapp in ihre Richtung und forderte den, der als zweites gesprochen hatte auf: „Holen Sie jemanden, der sich um den Gefreiten kümmern kann." „Jawohl, Sir", der Soldat nahm wieder Haltung an und ging.

„Tun Sie das bitte nicht, Herr Oberleutnant", bat der andere Hinzugekommene.

„Was?", fragte Ken. „Ihn zum Kriegsgericht schicken…", die Stimme des Soldaten verlor sich. „Und was sollte ich Ihrer Meinung nach stattdessen tun?", erkundigte Ken sich.

Weder seine Stimme, noch sein Gesichtausdruck gaben irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, was er dachte. Der Verletzte am Boden stöhnte verhalten.

„Naja, niemand hat etwas gemerkt", wagte sein Kumpane es vorsichtig anzumerken, „Sie könnten doch auch einfach…" Wieder verstummte er eingeschüchtert.

„Ich könnt einfach was genau tun?", hakte Ken nach.

„Darüber… nun ja, hinweg sehen?", hoffnungsvoll sah der Gefreite seinen Vorgesetzten an. Dieser warf einen Blick auf den Soldaten am Boden, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zu.

„Und wie genau stellen Sie sich das vor?", fragte er weiter, „wie Sie wissen, habe ich auch so etwas wie Vorgesetzte." Der Gefreite zuckte zusammen und suchte nach einer Antwort, als Ken noch etwas einfiel: „Wie heißen Sie überhaupt?"

„Jonathan Miller, Herr Oberleutnant", erwiderte der Soldat prompt, froh, endlich etwas beantworten zu können.

In dem Moment kehrte der andere Gefreite zusammen mit einem Sanitäter zurück. Der Sanitäter beugte sich, nach einem Gruß zum Oberleutnant, über den Verletzten und versorgte die Wunde notdürftig.

„Gefreiter…?", Ken sah den grade zurückgekehrten Mann an.

„Walker", er salutierte, „Benjamin Walker, Sir."

„Gefreiter Walker, holen Sie die Sachen des Gefreiten McAllen und sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie zu ihm ins Lazarett gelangen. Gefreiter Miller, Sie können gehen", kommandierte Ken knapp, nickte allen vier zu und verschwand wieder zu seinem Platz.

Er starrte auf den angefangen Brief in seiner Hand. Sämtliche seiner Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. McAllen wäre vor dem Kriegsgericht nicht mit dem Leben davonkommen, soviel stand fest. Auf Selbstverstümmelung oder auch Desertion stand Exekution.

Hätte er ihn nicht davonkommen lassen sollen? Hätte er ihn melden und verurteilen lassen sollen? Jeder vernünftige Mensch würde mit einem Blick auf die Wunde sofort wissen, was passiert war. Es geschah so oft dieser Tage.

_Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du bereits gemerkt hast, dass ich alles abschwäche, bevor ich es dir schreibe. Ich möchte dich nicht erschrecken, weißt du. Aber eben grade, bevor ich begonnen habe, diesen Abschnitt zu schreiben, ist etwas passiert. Ich weiß, ich sollte dir nichts darüber schreiben, aber ich glaube, ich drehe durch, wenn ich es nicht tue. Du musst es nicht lesen, wenn du nicht willst, aber ich muss es schreiben. Ist das in Ordnung für dich? Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es wirklich._

_Ich habe eben einen der Soldaten aus meiner Kompanie gefunden, kurz nachdem er sich selbst in die Hand geschossen hatte. Selbstverstümmelung. Einige Soldaten tun so etwas, weil sie dann in die Lazarette hinter der Front oder evt. auch auf Krankenurlaub nach Hause können. Wird jemandem Selbstverstümmelung nachgewiesen, kommt er vors Kriegsgericht und meistens nicht mit dem Leben davon. Exekution. Zur Strafe und um Exempel zu statuieren. Außer mir hatten es nur zwei andere Gefreite bemerkte. Ich habe ihn davonkommen lassen. Und mich dabei gegen alles gewandt, was man mir beigebracht hat._

Ken hielt inne und seufzte. Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Er hatte mehr als einen Menschen getötet in den Monaten, die er sich jetzt schon an der Front befand und er hatte auch schon gesehen, wie Deserteure und Selbstverstümmeler verurteilt oder hingerichtete wurden, aber er selbst hatte noch nie selbst solch einen Befehl erteilt.

Hätte er ihn gemeldet, so hätte er diesen Mann in den sicheren Tod geschickt. In einen Tod, der vermeidbar gewesen wäre. In einen Tod, den der hätte vermeiden können. Vermieden hatte. Stattdessen hatte er ihn stillschweigend davonkommen lassen. Hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, wenigstens für diesen Moment. Verboten war es trotzdem.

Es war nicht zu erwarten, dass jemand nachfragen oder seine Entscheidung anzweifeln würde. Als Oberleutnant stand er zwar nicht über allem, aber über einigem. Falls allerdings einer seiner Vorgesetzten etwas davon mitbekommen würde, hätte das natürlich unangenehme Folgen für ihn. Er hatte immerhin eine der wichtigsten Regeln gebrochen, die ein Offizier kannte. Sie würden ihn bestrafen, so viel war sicher.

Natürlich nicht mit dem Tod, aber unangenehm trotz allem. Und der Gefreite würde ohne großes Aufhebens exekutiert werden. Anderseits war die Chance, dass die Geschichte an irgendwelche anderen gelangen würde, sehr gering. Ken seufzte noch einmal und fuhr fort zu schreiben.

_Ich habe schon so oft getötet, seit ich hier bin, dass ich aufgehört habe, zu zählen, aber vor so ein Problem wurde ich noch nie gestellt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich gerade sein Leben verschont, auch wenn die Wunde ausheilen und er zurückkommen und dann vielleicht doch noch sterben wird. Aber im Moment lebt er. Für diesen einen Moment habe ich sein Leben in der Hand gehalten. Seine ganze Zukunft. Es erleichtert mich, dass er leben wird, aber etwas daran ärgert mich auch. Viele sind hier kurz davor, sich in die Hand oder den Fuß zu schießen, nur um diesem Krieg zu entgehen. Ich bilde da keine Ausnahme. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet er ungeschoren damit wegkommen?_

_Ich weiß, ich sollte so nicht reden. Ich weiß, dass es unverzeihbar gewesen wäre, wenn ich ihn gemeldet hätte. Es mag zwar nur wie ein Leben unter vielen erscheinen, vor allem, weil ich ihn nicht mit eigenen Händen getötet hätte, aber ich hätte den Befehl dazu gegeben, was viel schlimmer gewesen wäre. Ich hätte einen Tod bewilligt, den ich allein hätte verhindern können. Wenn sie es rauskriegen – sie, die höheren Offiziere, meine Vorgesetzten –, dann bin ich mit dran, aber das ist unwahrscheinlich und selbst wenn, dann wird es nicht schlimm sein. Nicht schlimm genug, um das zu rechtfertigen. Und trotzdem, für einen Moment stand ich dort und _wollte _ihn melden. Aus reiner Eifersucht, schätze ich. _

_Ich hoffe wirklich, du denkst jetzt nicht allzu schlecht von mir, Rilla. Es würde mir wehtun, aber ich schätze, ich hätte es verdient. Wobei es wohl am merkwürdigsten ist, wie oft ich in diesem Brief das Wort ‚ich' verwendet habe. Denn der Einzelne zählt in diesem Krieg nicht. Für die Generäle zählt nur Kampfkraft und im Alltag… ohne seine Kameraden ist man dem Tod geweiht. Deshalb habe ich es nicht gemacht, glaube ich. Deshalb habe ich das Leben dieses Mannes verschont. Weil man ohne den Zusammenhalt hier sterben würde. Ohne die Kameraden kann man in dieser Hölle nicht überleben. Und ich will leben, glaub mir das, Rilla. Glaub es mir ruhig. Ich werde alles tun, wenn es darum geht. Ich will nicht sterben… _

Ken las den Brief noch einmal durch und sah dann nachdenklich in die Kerzenflamme. Sie erinnerte ihn an den Krieg. Nur ein kleines Flämmchen, aber dennoch in der Lage, die Welt in Brand zu setzten.

Genau wie dieser Virus, der die ganze Welt eingenommen zu haben schien wie ein Großbrand. Ausgelöst von einem kleinen Flämmchen, vielleicht noch nicht einmal absichtlich, aber mittlerweile zu einer Feuerwand geworden, die praktisch unmöglich zu löschen war.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie es für seine Eltern, seine Schwester, seine Freunde zu Hause war, aber er wusste doch, dass sie, obwohl sie grade psychisch viel durchmachten, im Gegensatz zu den Soldaten ein paradiesisches Leben führten.

Und diese beiden Leben sollten nach Möglichkeit nicht vermischt werden. Es würde zu viele Schwierigkeiten, zu viel Leid mit sich bringen.

Ken nahm den Brief in die Hand, hielt ihn an die Flamme und sah, wie das Papier sich krümmte und zu Asche zerfiel. Es war besser so. Und abgesehen davon: Der Brief wäre nie im Leben durch die Zensur gegangen.

So war es nun mal: Als Soldat hatte man sich selbst aufzugeben, Leben, Seele und Träume. Und das für immer.


End file.
